beware my frozen heart
by Ice princess forevermore
Summary: He lived in San Lorenzo until his parents moved him to Hillwood Washington to live with his grandparents. He was to go to a school filled with gods goddesses and legendary people with some humans. His eye's are set on the daughter of Jack Frost and Elsa the snow queen. Can he thaw her frozen heart and earn her love or will he be denied and be frozen himself for him being human.


Arnold Shortman was the new kid in school of well immortals and mortals. Anyone was either from a god, goddess, legends or just normal people. The school was located in a city called Hillwood, Washington. Arnold was a boy born of two normal parents which made him sigh. How was he suppost to fit in if he was not like them? His parent's moved him from his home in San Lorenzo and away from the green eyed people. He couldn't stop thinking this way as he laid in his new room his grandparent's gave to him.

"Arnold hurry up or you'll be late for school." Stella yelled from downstairs with a happy voice.

He couldn't help but groan not wanting to go at all. Arnold got dressed in a green shirt, throwing his plaid button shirt over it with some light blue jeans and black snickers. Grabbing his bag, Arnold ran downstairs to get some breakfast before hell began. He smiled at his mother while his dad sat reading the paper while nodding to Arnold with a smile.

"Are you excited about you're new school honey?" Stella asked, as she placed some pancakes down in front of him. He sighed while being to eat his food.

"Honestly I'm quite nervous about my first day mom; I mean I'm not like them." Arnold said, while playing with his food. Stella smiled sadly and kissed Arnold on the cheek telling him it will be alright he would see. He nodded and headed out to catch the bus on time. As he walked he noticed a platinum blonde haired girl standing there in white skinny jeans, light blue tank-top and blue/white snickers. Her hair was in a French braid lapping over her shoulder with a light blue ribbon.

Arnold couldn't help, but blush seeing the girl. He walked over and stood next to her noticing she was listening to her iPod. Arnold shifted around nervously making the girl look at him confused while raising an eyebrow. He looked deep into her icy blue eyes making him gulp. Before he could say anything the bus had arrived. Arnold watched the mysterious girl climb on.

He ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. Arnold climbed on looking for a place to sit. When he noticed a tall African boy waved over to him with a smile. Arnold walked over as the bus was moving and sat down.

"Thanks for letting me sit here." Arnold said, smiling.

"Np problem bro, by the way name's Gerald son of Anansi and you are my man?" Gerald asked, holding his hand out. Arnold grabbed it firmly as possible telling his name was Arnold Shortman. The boys talked all the way until they arrived in front of school. Arnold stood up bumping into the girl from the bus stop.

"Oh I'm sorry." Arnold said, apologizing while rubbing the back of his neck.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking with an Asian girl with glasses on behind her. Gerald rolled his eyes with a smirk patting him on the back. The boys got off the bus walking towards the school. Gerald was showing him around when they ran into the Asian girl from before.

"Hey Phoebe, how are you this fine morning?" Gerald asked, smoothly making her giggle.

"Kowenchiwa Gerald, I'm fine and who's this?" Phoebe asked, smiling towards Arnold.

"Hi I'm Arnold, a well human." Arnold said, blushing embarrassed. Phoebe told him its fine to be mortal for there were a lot of mortals here. He thanked her and asked to see if they had any classes together along with Gerald. They noticed Phoebe was in all advanced classes which made Gerald sigh.

"But you do have one class with my best friend so she can show you to it," Phoebe said, fixing her glasses.

"Great at least I got one class with the ice princess." Gerald said, sounding relieved to hear that.

Phoebe glared at Gerald for the nickname of her best friend. Arnold looked at them confused wondering who this ice princess is. He asked Gerald who that was. Gerald told him she was the most popular girl in school and the daughter of Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen. Phoebe said that he could meet her at lunch time since it was the only thing they had with Phoebe. Soon the bell rang. They said bye and headed to class.

"So this ice princess, is she really that cold?" Arnold asked.

"Nah She's cool just has an attitude problem from time to time and she's a major prankster." Gerald answered as they walked into homeroom. Soon class began. The teacher came in after the final ring of the bell.

"Hello class I'll be you're teacher this year, my name is Mr. Simmons," Mr. Simmons said, as he wrote his name on the door. He began to explain how the school worked. Humans were only allowed to fight humans and not any Gods, Goddesses, or Immortals. As for the Gods, Goddesses, and Immortals no fighting humans at all, but may fight others like them if in front of a teacher. If they were caught fighting without a teacher there the punishment would be detention, suspended, or expelled from school.

"Man this school is crazy." Arnold mumbled to himself.

Soon the mystery girl came in late while handing Mr. Simmons the hall pass and went to sit. The girl sat down next to Gerald with a smirk as they high-fived each other. Soon after homeroom Arnold head to his first class when he bumped into someone.

"I'm ever so sorry for running into you," A sweet southern voice said.

"No its my fault, I'm Arnold and you are?" Arnold asked, looking up at the girl. She had long red hair in a pony tail, wearing a white shirt that showed her green bra and a green mini skirt. Her look made Arnold blush red.

"It's ever so nice to meet you Arnold, I'm Lila." Lila said, batting her eyes.

For some reason he couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Lila drew him closer almost reaching his lips. When she was hit with a blast of ice and snow knocking her to the ground. Arnold shook his head noticing Lila was on the ground and the mystery girl was standing next to him.

"Hey succubus slut no seducing the humans until after school got it!" The girl growled.

"I'm ever so sorry ice bitch...not!" Lila said, drawing her claws and wings out. Arnold gulped watching the girls get ready to fight. Everyone was smiling, yelling, and cheering like it was totally normal for this to happen. Arnold looked at the girl standing next to him. When she spoke to him and her voice sounded like a angel to him.

"Hey you better move if don't want to get hurt." She said, pushing Arnold into the coward. He stumbled back as the coward helped him up. Some of the teacher's were trying to get control of the kids and get them to class. Arnold watched the girls fight and could they were on different fighting skills. Lila's moves were to sloopy while the other girl's was more graceful. The girl managed to freeze Lila's feet down making her smirk.

"That is enough you two!" An anger voice yelled.

Everyone else had gone quiet when the principal came walking gown the halls. was always nice, jolly old man and was fair to everyone, but make him angry and you'll wish were never born. He drew his swords making the girl's stop as they backed away from each other.

"Miss. Sawyer you know it is against school rules to seduce humans on school property and a good student but causing me trouble already like your father, both of you detention after school." North said, putting his swords away.

The girls nodded quickly then went on to glaring at each other while the principal walked away. Everyone began to break the coward and headed to class. Arnold walked over to the mystery girl.

"Um thanks for the help." Anrold said, shyly.

"No problem, better watch your step around here new kid cause I'm not saving your ass again," she said, fixing herself up then headed to class. All he could do was nodded while watching her leave with a small smile. The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch.

"Ugh hey do you mind showing me where the cafeteria is please?" Arnold asked, while running to catch up with her. The girl stopped and nodded telling him to come on and don't slow me down.

"By the way I'm Arnold." I said, introducing myself to her.

"Name's Helga Frost beware my frozen heart new kid." Helga said, smirking.

Sorry everyone im posting these before my tablet dies again. Hope you enjoy it I dont own anything except the storyline. See ya. 


End file.
